48
by seblaktulang
Summary: Sequel dari 83. Kaisoo. Kaido. GS.
1. chapter 1

Saya senang sekali respon sebelumnya '83' cukup memuaskan buat saya :'D

Terimakasih banyak!

Kaisoo/ GS/ Menjurus ke M

.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

.

.

Jongin itu teknisi sejati. Ia tidak pernah tertarik bekerja dikantoran dengan menggunakan pakaian formal dan dasi. Ia tidak pernah mau bekerja dengan lembaran kertas berjam jam dibawah hembusan AC. Jongin suka kebebasan. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

Perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo agaknya cukup membekas dibenak Jongin. Beberapa kali menjalin kasih dengan wanita lain tidak membuahkan hasil. Bukan jongin tidak mencari, Jongin mencari melalui teman terdekat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun. Ketika 2 tahun lalu Baekhyun memutuskan menikah dan ikut sang suami untuk bermukim di Jepang, Jongin harus menelan pahit kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi.

3 bulan lalu Jongin menemukan keajaiban. Kala itu perusahaan kakeknya yang bergerak dalam sektor percetakan, interior design dan pendidikan mengadakan ulang tahun perusahaan. Jongin tidak berminat. Ia berencana untuk menghadiri pesta setidaknya 30 menit kemudian pergi. Tapi rencana nya gagal, saat netranya menangkap sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan tampilan barunya. Lebih segar. Lebih kurus dan lebih sexy. Ingin rasanya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Saat menyadari bisa saja Kyungsoo salah satu karyawan anak perusahaan kakeknya?

Seminggu kemudian Jongin mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan bahwa Kyungsoo telah menjadi pengajar tetap salah satu yayasan pendidikan milik kakeknya di Busan sejak 4 tahun terakhir.

 **I got you back darl.**

Jongin berjiwa seorang teknisi sejati. Iya tidak pernah berpikiran untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Ia ingin menjadi teknisi titik.

Fakta bahwa Do Kyungsoo bekerja pada salah satu cabang bisnis keluarganya membuat Jongin tertarik untuk menggeluti dunia bisnis. Jongin mengubah cita cita menjadi teknisi nya menjadibseorang bisnisman. Jongin bahkan mengambil kursus singkat berbisnis dan cara mengelola perusahaan. Tapi untuk kali ini Jongin memutuskan untuk mengelola sekolah milik keluarganya.

Jongin membuat gebrakan tersendiri dalam kepemimpinannya. Diantaranya ia membuat peraturan setiap tenaga pendidik dan tenaga kependidikan diharuskan **moving** dalam artian mereka bekerja pada anak cabang yang berbeda setiao tahunnya. Hal ini berimbas pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah nyaman tinggal di Busan. Ketika mendapatkan surat keputusan untuk pindah ke Seoul duania nya serasa bergetar. Sudah 4 tahun terakhir Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi ke Seoul.

Setidaknya kali ini Jongin bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

 **48**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menetralkan dirinya. Menenangkan dirinya dari pesona Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah pudar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, sayang" tidak bisa. Kyungsoo tidak bisa beramah tamah dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin "Saya dengar anda meminta saya untuk menghadap."

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Jika tidak ada yang hendak anda sampaikan saya mohon undur diri."

"Tidak kah kau ingin memeluk ku sayang?"

"Saya mohon undur diri, saya memiliki tanggung jawab kelas sebelum peserta didik saling berkelahi"

Saat hendak berbalik diri Jongin dengan tanggap menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo berontak. Ia beberapa kali memberikan pukulan dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kim Jongin. Tapi Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada tembok. Jongin menatapnya dalam. Sialan sekali, Jongin semakin terlihat tampan dan gagah. Seakan terhipnotis Kyungsoo menerima ciuman yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo melenguh kasar saat Jongin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan nya ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat Kyungsoo. Kenyal dan menggairahkan.

Jongin memutus kontak ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo. Benang saliva menjadi saksi kehebatan ciuman itu. Jongin mengambil ponsel miliknya "cari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan kelas Do Kyungsoo untuk hari ini isi kelas milik Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mematikan dan melempar ponsel nya ke sembarang arah. Tubuhnya bergerak menuju pintu dan menguncinya secara kasar.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin waspada, "Biarkan aku pergi. Ini tidak benar."

Jongin berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Katakan. Bagian mana yang tidak benar?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab manakala bibir Jongin mengeksploitasi leher nya dengan memberikan gigitan kecil "Apa kau seorang wanita menikah?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Bohong kalau ia berkata Jongin tidak memabukan. Bohong.

"Jawab sayang" Jongin meloloskan kancing kameja Kyungsoo sehingga terpampang jelas 2 gundukan menggoda. Jongin memasukan mulutnya untuk menghisap salah satu pucuk payudara tegang Kyungsoo.

"Hng, ti..tidak" rupanya hati dan otak Kyungsoo tidak saling bekerjasama, saling menghianati.

.

Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo diatas meja kantornya. Ini sedikit tidak manusiawi tapi nafsu Jongin sudah diatas segalanya.

Jongin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo dan memasukan batang kerasnya ke dalam milik Kyungsoo. Sebelum Kyungsoo menginterupsinya " Pengaman?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

Jongin mencibir dan mengambil satu bungkus kondom berwarna merah yang terletak di laci meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung, Jongin memiliki asupan pengaman dalam laci kerjanya?

"fuck. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit foreplay?"

Jongin tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.

Nafsu Jongin mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Jongin memegang kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan memaju mundurkan miliknya. Ah ini candu sekali.

oOoOoOo

Kyungsoo memakai kembali pakaian nya yang berserakan ketika Jongin sedang membersihkan diri. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur kecik berukuran single bed.

Orang bilang Penyesalan datang belakangan? Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Seandainya Kyungsoo tidak termakan nafaunya. seandainya Kyungsoo tidak mudah terayu. Seandainya..

Seandainya sejak awal ia tidak menerima Kik Jongin.

Saat hendak pergi, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Rambut basahnya menambahkan kesan maskulin semakin kuat.

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tentu saja urusanku"

Jongin mengurung Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Tidak bisakah Kyungsoo sadari jika Jongin benar - bemar merindukannya?

"A..aku harus pulang Jongin."

"Baiklah aku antar"

"Tidak.. tidak.. Maksudku aku akan pulang dengan bus."

Jongin tidak boleh tau dimana tempat tinggalnya. Tidak dan tidak.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membalikan layar ponsel nya dengan seksama. Mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang sekiranya memenuhi kriteria nya. Ia tidak bisa bekerja secara profesional jika Kim Jongin berada disana. Tidak.

Ia mencintai pekerjaannya, sungguh!

Ia mencintai murid muridnya. Anak berkebutuhan khusus lebih jujur, positif dan menggemaskan.

Ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Meskipun tidak jarang Kyungsoo mendapatkan tamparan, gigitan bahkan amukan peserta disik yang **_tantrum_. **Ia tetap mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai guru anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Bekerja di yayasan itu memberikannya upah sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Minimal Kyungsoo harus mencari pekerjaan yang upahnya sama tingginya. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak boros. Hanya saja Kyungsoo memiliki tanggungan lainnya.

Sejak 4 tahun lalu, ibu Kyungsoo satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki tewas dalam kecelakaan saat hendak ke gereja.

Kyungsoo hanya memiliki satu alasannya hidup. Satu alasannya bekerja keras.

Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya dalam mencari uang banyak.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya heran. Setau Jongin setiap pendidik di sekolahnya mendapatkan upay yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Sekolah menekankan biaya pendidikan tinggi pada orangtua untuk mensejahterakan tenaga pendidik. Jongin sedikit heran mengetahui tempat tinggal Kyungsoo seperti mahasiswa rantauan. Tidak terlalu jelek memang, tapi cukup tidak nyaman.

No 14. setidaknya itu yang Jongin dapatkan dari data kepegawaian sekolahnya.

Sekali, dua kali bahkan sampai 9 kali ketukan pintu tidak seorangpun membukanya. Jongin menyesal tidak meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo sekalian.

Jongin akan menyerah sampai seseorang menggeser pintunya dengan perjuangan. Seorang anak perempuan. Kisaran 3 atau 4 tahun.

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menilai jika anak ini mengalami hambatan penglihatan?

Anak itu menggunakan Tongkat dalam berjalan. Sedikit iba melihat anak sekecil itu merasakan gelapnya dunia.

"Permisi apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Hallo?"

Sang anak hanya menggerakkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kesak bukan main. Bagaimana bisa ia dipermainkan oleh anak kecil? Jongin meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa kata. Kalau data kepegawaian yang diterimanya salah, ia siap memberikan bogeman mentahnya pada tenaga kependidikan sekolahnya.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja tiba dari kegiatan mencari sarapan. Matanya membola saat melihat putri kesayangannya keluar dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Tangannya meraih tangan putrinya dan menggerakan gerakan yang hanya dipahami mereka.

 **"Jessie kenapa keluar?"**

 **"mencari eomma"**

Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungil putrinya dalam dekapannya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk putri kecilnya.

Keduanya berdoa dalam diam, Kyungsoo mengajarkan Jesselyn berdoa dengan gerakan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengajarkan menggunakan sumpit dan garpu.

Putri kecilnya terlahir sangat prematur. kurang dari 6 bulan putri kecilnya lahir. Sejak dalam kandungan dokter mengatakan bayi Kyungsoo sangat lemah dan meskipun bertahan tidak akan mampu bertahan lama . Hingga saat lahir Kyungsoo mendapatkan kenyataan pahit bahwa putri nya buta dan tuli. Ia sangat terpukul tentu saja. Sistem imun putri tercintanya tergolong lemah, Kyungsoo melakukan segala cara untuk kesembuhan putrinya. Kyungsoo menjual semua aset yang bisa ia jual untuk pengobatan Jesselyn. Baekhyun berperan banyak dalam hal itu sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun pindah ke Jepang untuk mengikuti suaminya.

Menjadi single parent membuat Kyungsoo harus membanting tulang secara ekstra. Biaya pengobatan dan terapis Jesselyn sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan murah.

Beruntung, dulu Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan pendidikan untuk anak luar biasa. Kyungsoo sendirilah yang mengajarjan orientasi dan mobilitas Jessie. Jessie bahkan mahir menggunakan tongkat dan menguasai medan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo juga mengajarkan bahasa isyarat dengan kemampuan taktilnya. Meskulipun Jessie tidak melihat, tapi Jessie mampu merasakan apa yang ia genggam.

Beruntungnya Jessie sendiri anak yang cukup cerdas. Di usia 5 tahun Kyungsoo berencana mengajarkan huruf Braille pada Jessie. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo membuat putrinya untuk mandiri.

TBC

Ini ga akan panjang kayaknya, paling 2/3 chapter doang wkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**BANYAK TYPO(S)**

.

.

.

Akhir pekan selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama putri tercintanya. Hari ini Kyungsoo berencana membawa putrinya ke taman setelah dari gereja untuk mengenal berbagai macam tumbuhan dan suasana taman.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan berbagai peralatan yang sekiranya ia perlukan. Tongkat, makanan, minuman, pakaian ganti. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mengajari putri nya untuk selalu bersyukur.

Kyungsoo menempatkan ibu jari nya pada bibir Jesselyn dengan jari lainnya menempel pada leher Jesselyn.

 **"Sudah siap"**

Jesselyn melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Kyungsoo **"Sangat siap"**

Kyungsoo membimbing jari mungil putrinya untuk berjalan disampingnya. Sebenarnya cara seperti ini tidak dibenarkan dalam teori orientasi dan mobilitas. Jika saja Jesselyn muridnya di sekolah mungkin Kyungsoo lebih bisa membelajarinya secara profesional untuk jadi mandiri. Saat ini Kyungsoo ingin memanjakan Jesselyn sewajarnya. Setidaknya hanya ini yang Kyungsoo dapat berikan.

~o~

 **"Ini mawar"** Kyungsoo membiarkan Jesselyn menyentuk kelopak bunga mawar tersebut. Diarahkan nya bunga tersebut agar Jesselyn dapat menghirup aromanya.

 **"Eomma, ini harum"** Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat senyuman polos Jesselyn. Senyuman Jesselyn benar - benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari mungil Jesselyn untuk menyentuh duri mawar tersebut. Jesslyn menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat lucu dimata Kyungsoo.

" **sakit?"**

 **"Iya"**

 **"Ini duri. Mawar memiliki duri"** Jesselyn menampilkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya. Baiklah. Biarkan Jesselyn mengerti di kemudian hari. Jesselyn tidak memerlukan untuk mengenal konsep warna mawar. Faktanya saja Jesselyn tidak memiliki pengalaman melihat. Akan sangat bias untuk Jesselyn mengenal konsep warna. Bagi Kyungsoo, asalkan Jesselyn tahu mawar itu berduri, dan harum itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat. Ini masih sore dan ini akhir pekan. Seharusnya Jongin menikmati akhir pekan nya dengan bermain game atau pergi ke club malam pada malam hari. Tidak seperti sekarang, lidah nya kelu menggendong anak berumur 7 taun yang menangis tersedu - sedu.

Pagi tadi kakak perempuan Jongin, Kim Jennie meminta nya menjaga putranya - keponakan Jongin yang berumur 7 tahun. Raon anak yang lucu dan penurut sebenarnya. Entah angin darimana sore tadi Raon terjatuh dan kaki nya berdarah. Jongin terlalu panik dan tidak mengerti pentingnya pertolongan pertama langsung membawa nya ke rumah sakit ternama.

Jongin beberapa kali membentak perawat tanpa alasan khusus. Ia benar - benar panik. Setelah dokter mengatakan Raon baik - baik saja, hanya luka ringan yang akan kering dalam beberapa hari nampaknya Jongin mampu bernafas lega. Setidaknya noona nya tidak benar - benar merebusnya hidup - hidup.

Jongin tidak benar - benar meninggalkan rumah sakit ketika dokter mengatakan baik - baik saja. Jongin harus memastikan keponakannya mendapatkan obat terbaik dan berkualitas. Setidaknya Jongin harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai obatnya keluar. Jongin mendengus sebal, yang benar saja seorang Kim Jongin menunggu. Ia hanya butuh mengeluarkan ponsel sakti nya dan meminta bawahannya untuk menggantikannya mengantri obat.

Dengan mendekap Raon di pelukannya - sebenarnya sangat berlebihan, mengingat Raon sangat mampu untuk berjalan bahkan berlari- Jongin hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai netra nya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berusia sekitar 3 - 4 tahun, duduk di kursi koridor rumah rumah sakit. Jongin memutar ingatannya, rasanya anak ini sangat familiar. Ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa?

Sampai suara kecil menginterupsi nya "paman, aku sering melihat anak ini di tempat penitipan anak dekat sekolahan"

Jongin menatap intens keponakannya "sekolahan kita?"

Raon mengangguk mantap "Aku sering melihatnya berdiri jika sore hari, seperti menunggu jemputan"

Jongin memfokuskan tatapannya pada gadis kecil yang kini tengah terduduk dengan tongkat di tangan kanan nya dan kaca mata hitam khas anak - anak membingkai indah.

Aah Jongin ingat. Anak ini yang beberapa lalu ia temui saat hendak mencari apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus kecil, anak tidak sopan itu rupanya. Jongin mendekat hendak menyapa gadis kecil itu hingga mata nya menangkap kertas yang di tempelkan pada bagian dada tubuh anak itu. Kertas berisikan tulisan yang cukup membuatnya terhenyak.

 **Aku buta dan tuli. Bila suatu saat kalian melihat ku berjalan tak tentu arah. Tolong hubungi ibuku dengan nomor 82 3456 7891.** **Kami miskin, jika kalian menculik ku kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa - apa.**

Butuh setidaknya tiga kali membaca tulisan itu bagi Jongin untuk meyakinkannya. Jadi anak yang tidak menjawabnya tempo hari lalu tuli? Dada Jongin bergemuruh. Jongin rasa, rasa kemanusiaan nya berjalan baik. Ia begitu emosional melihat anak sekecil dan serapuh itu harus merasakan gelap nya dan sunyi nya dunia.

.

Jongin tidak tahu seberapa lama ia terperangkap dalam lamunannya, sampai indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan muncul di hadapannya.

Do Kyungsoo datang dengan tergesa - gesa. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut mendapati Jongin sedang menatap putrinya intens.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia muridmu?" Jongin bertanya tanpa aba - aba.

"Ya"

"Kemana orangtuanya?"

hening sejenak, nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan dengan Jongin.

"Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda'

Jongin tersenyum mengejek "Jadi kau masih menjadi Kyungsoo si baik hati yang memprioritaskan kesenangan orang lain?"

"Bodoh, berikan saja pada orangtuanya. Biarkan mereka bertanggung jawab. Tidakah ayah nya merasa berdosa membiarkan anaknya yang cacat pergi dengan gurunya"

Kyungsoo menipiskan bibirnya kesal. Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki wajah Jongin saat itu juga "Sajangnim, tapi ini bukan urusan anda"

Jongin menatap remeh Kyungsoo, "Kau pikir begitu? Baiklah mari sama - sama kita beri pelajaran pada orangtua tidak tahu diri itu"

Kyungsoo panik, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin mengetahui identitas asli orangtua anak itu.

"Sajangnim, tidak perlu. Aku-"

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal Kyungsoo" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

"Bahkan tulisan yang tertempel pada anak itu mengatakan orangtuanya miskin. Apa yang orang miskin lakukan sampai menelantarkan anaknya?" Jongin dan nada sinisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi penghinaan yang Jongin berikan, secara tidak langsung penghinaan itu tertuju padanya. "Setidaknya orang miskin benar - benar banting tulang mencari uang. Kau tau perawatan kesehatan itu tidak murah bagi orang miskin. Orang miskin tidak terlahir dengan kesempurnaan seperti anda sajangnim. Saya permisi." Jongin tertohok dengan balasan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo yang lugu sudah pandai berdebat.

Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja dengan menggandeng lengan kecil itu. Bisa saja Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya keluar, tapi tidak saat Raon merengek mengantuk dalam dekapannya. Jongin akan mengingat setiap perkataan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya pergi beberapa menit saja untuk ke lobby utama mengambil uang di mesin ATM rumah sakit. Saat itu ia hendak melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kesehatan jantung Jesselyn. Jesselyn terlahir dengan jantung yang lemah. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang ia hindari selama ini. Kim Jongin sedang menatap putrinya. Setelah beberapa saat bersembunyi eksistensi Jongin tidak juga pergi, perasaan nya menjadi tidak baik. Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan. Seperti, bagaimana jika Jongin mengambil putrinya? Atau bagaimana jika Jongin tau jika Jessie adalah putrinya? Atau Jongin tidak menginginkan Jessie dan ingin Jessie mati? Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo menarik tangan mungil Jessie pergi dari jangkauan Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin tidak menyadari jika Jessie adalah putrinya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya mendekap Jessie dengan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang tidak bisa di dengar Jessie. Maaf telah manjauhkan mu dengan ayahmu. Maaf tidak pernah membuat mu bahagia. Maaf untuk terlahir dalam kondisi yang menyulitkan. Maaf untuk tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menghindari keberadaan Jongin. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo selalu tiba 30 menit sebelum pembelajaran dimulai, hari ini Kyungsoo tiba 2 menit sebelum pembelajaran dimulai. Setidaknya pada waktu terdesak Jongin tidak bisa menculiknya.

Sebaliknya, Jongin sendiri sepertinya tidak kehabisan akal. Jongin membuat berbagai macam alasan untuk Kyungsoo menemuinya. Dimulai dari data siswa, program pembelajaran individual setiap anak didiknya, ataupun nomor sepatu peserta didik yang sebenarnya bukan tanggung jawab Kyungsoo.

Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menghindari Jongin. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Kyungsoo merasa berdosa, ia kadang dengan sengaja membuat peserta didik nya mengamuk dan tantrum. Seperti dengan sengaja meletakan kumbang di mejanya, atau mengganti pensil warna dengan crayon pada peserta didiknya. Setidaknya itu berhasil dan bisa menghindarinya dari pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengutuk sepanjang perjalanan. Rapat dadakan dengan komite sekolah perihal Program pembelajaran setiap anak ini cukup memakan waktu, ini pukul 7 malam dan sedari tadi ponsel nya tidak berhenti bergetar.

Seseorang dari tempat penitipan anak terus saja mengubunginya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa pulang pukul 4 sore, dan ia bisa langsung menjemput putrinya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berlari dari ruangan rapat dan segera pulang, jika saja Kim Jongin tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin menerkamnya.

Suasana koridor sangat sepi. Beberapa orang langsung pulang begitu rapat dibubarkan, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki beberapa berkas yang tertinggal di ruang kelasnya. Berkas yang menentukan bahan ajar apa yang akan Kyungsoo buat nanti malam. Menjadi guru anak khusus nampaknya tidak mudah bung. Disamping harus membuat Rencana Program Pembelajaran setiap harinya, Kyungsoo juga masih harus membuat Program Pembelajaran Individual untuk setiap siswa nya. Belum lagi setiap malam, Kyungsoo berkutat dengan media pembelajaran dan bahan ajar yang akan digunakan. Jangan lupakan, kurikulum yang bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk taraf kemampuan peserta didiknya.

Hidup ini begitu kejam, Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki Jessie di sisinya. Melihat Jessie bergelung manja padanya membuat hatinya menghangat, ia merasa di butuhkan dan diinginkan.

Sebuah langkah kaki penuh keangkuhan dan ketegasan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin di belakangnya. Jongin dengan pakaian formalnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau menghindariku."

"Maaf?"

"Aku mencarimu di ruang guru. Guru lain berkata kau pergi ke ruang kelas"

"Maafkan sajangnim, tapi ada yang harus ku urus."

"Beehenti bicara formal padaku" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin berteriak padanya. Jongin sendiri tidak menampilkan raut wajah menyesalnya.

"Kita sudah berakhir" ucap Kyungsoo final.

"Aku tau, dan aku ingin memulai nya lagi "

"Tidak"

"Tidak?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran

"Kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya. Begitulah"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita uji kesetiaan pada kekasihmu"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, hendak memajukan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Kyung-soo, sebelum Kyungsoo mendorongnya dengan kuat. "Kau menolak ku?"

"Ya. Aku menolak mu. Kita hentikan saja, tolong aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Kyungsoo berlari semampunya yang ia bisa. Jongin membantu dibuatnya. Jongin kira ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo nya. Jongin kira Kyungsoo nya tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak tahukah Kyungsoo, jika selama ini Jongin diliputi rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus bersalah ketika meninggalkan si gendut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin pernah mencampakan puluhan gadis lainnya? Jongin mermas jarinya kesal. Nampaknya ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk ini.

Jongin pergi ke ruangan tenaga kependidikan dengan langkah terburu - buru, ia harus memberi sanksi pegawainya yang memberikan alamat palsu Kyungsoo

"Katakan alamat asli Do Kyungsoo sebelum ku pecat" pria tua itu ketakutan. Jongin benar - benar mengerikan.

"Itu alamat yang benar sajangnim."

Jongin mendesis sebal, beberapa hari ini orang - orang membuat moodnya tidak baik. "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Aku menemukan anak kecil cacat keluar dari kamarnya" Jongin melampiaskan amarahnya yang ia pendam sejak tadi. Hening sesaat, beberapa tenaga kependidikan yang masih berada di sekolah hanya mampu menunduk takut. Sampai satu suara menginterupsi nya "Itu memang rumah Kyungsoo, dan anak itu anak Kyungsoo" Jongin menggebrak meja yang bisa ia jangkau

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak sajangmim. Aku dan Kyungsoo datang dari sekolah cabang Busan. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo hampir kurang lebih 4 tahun."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menikah." Jongin menipiskan bibirnya kesal, ia kesal sekali tapi hati kecilnya sedikit berdebar.

"Ia memang tidak menikah, tapi ia sudah datang dengan kondisi sudah hamil"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak henti hentinya mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih. Seharusnya tempat penitipan anak sudah tutup sejak pukul 5 sore. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, karena rapatnya mereka harus menunggu Kyungsoo untuk tutup.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Tidak masalah eonnie, sebenarnya Jessie juga anak yang penurut dan tidak rewel. Kami sangat tidak keberatan, hanya saja prosedur layanan penitipan anak harus ditutup."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, dengan...?"

"Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan."

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang Kyungsoo tunggu - tunggu. Kemarin adalah hari dimana ia menerima upah bulanannya. Bulan ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan uang lebih, Kyungsoo mengikuti beberapa seminar, pelatihan dan memenangkan beberapa kejuaran antar guru. Ia tersenyum bangga. Rencana nya hari ini Kyungsoo akan membelikan Jessie sedikit. Bukan hadiah ulang tahun, karena sebenarnya masih 2 bulan ke depan Jessie ulang tahun. Ia sungguh tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo dan Jessie menunggu disebuah ruangan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Kyungsoo berencana membeli satu buah **hearing aid** (alat bantu dengar) untuk Jessie. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyungsoo yakin Jessie memiliki sisa pendengaran. Terkadang Jessie bereaksi ketika berada di barisan depan saat menonton konser rock, atau bereaksi ketika Kyungsoo membawa nya ke landasan pacu untuk melihat apakah Jessie bereaksi terhadap efek bunyi yang dihasilkan pesawat terbang, dan hasil nya ya. Jessie bereaksi sama seperti saat Jessie menonton konser rock.

Ketika berusia 2 taun, Kyungsoo pernah membeli satu buah alat bantu dengar untuk Jessie. Respon Jessie tidak terlalu baik, Jessie menangis histeris dan berteriak. Dokter mengatakan Jessie terkejut mendengar suara yang di dengarnya. Kala itu kyungsoo menghabiskan uang 700 USD untuk sebuah alat bantu dengar yang berakhir rusak mengenaskan karena Jessie melemparnya dengan reflek.

Sebenarnya dokter tidak menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan alat bantu dengar, akan lebih baik jika Jessie melakukan implant koklea. Benar, Kyungsoo akan melakukan yang terbaik dan melakukan implant koklea jika saja haganya tidak mencapai 26.000 USD. Untuk mengumpulkan 1.000 USD saja Kyungsoo memerlukan waktu 6 bulan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo harus lebih berhati - hati. Yang benar saja, kali ini ia menghabiskan 1000 USD untuk sebuah alat bantu dengar dan ia tidak akan membiarkan alat itu terlempar dengan mulus.

Dokter membantu memasangkan alat bantu dengar pada Jessie yang duduk menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Jessie" panggil Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras.

Jessie tidak membalas. Jessie hanya menunjukan ekspresi ingin menangis dan ketakutan, dengan segera Kyungsoo membawa Jessie dalam dekapannya. Ia menggerakan jarinya pada bibir dan leher Jessie **"Ini eomma"** Kyungsoo menggerakan tangan dengan diiringi verbal yang ia keluarkan. Jessie mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo terus mengulang ulang kata 'eomma' yang dibantu dengan tactil sign language dan metode tadoma.

"mma?" Kata pertama yang berhasil Jessie keluarkan setelah hampir 4 tahun tidak bersuara. Kyungsoo tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya. "Mma?"

Tidak ada yang membuatnya sebahagia ini selama 4 tahun kebelakang selain ini. Kyungsoo semakin mendekap Jessie dalam dekapannya "Iya sayang, ini eomma."

.

Selama menjadi guru di Seoul Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Jongin tidak menampakan dirinya di sekolah. Hidupnya terasa damai dan tenang. Ia bisa fokus mengajar tanpa harus memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Jongin atau memikirkan cara agar salah satu peserta didiknya menangis.

Sore itu Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di meja kerjanya, selepas menidurkan Jessie ia dengan sigap mengerjakan bahan ajar yang akan ia gunakan besok. Sampai ketika sebuah ketukan kencang pada pintunya menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo sedikit membukakan pintunya, matanya terbelalak mendapati Kim Jongin sedang berdiri dengan tegak dengan angkuhnya. Matanya tersirat emosi dan perasaan kecewa. Jujur saja selama kurang kebih tidak bertemu Jongin selama 2 minggu Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin sedikit... berantakan?

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Jesselyn Do?"

.

.

.

Bagian ngelempar hearing aidnya terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita orangtua murid yang pas nyobain hearing aid malah dilempar anaknya T_T mana harga 1 telinga (1 alatnya 20jutaan katanya) semoga segera tergantikan ya bu.


	3. End

Maafkan banyak typos. Tadinya mau upload 2 hari lalu tapi vpn nya ke hapus. Kumerasa krimina dengan menggunakan VPN hahaha

* * *

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Jesselyn Do?"

Kyungsoo merasa pasokan udara nya semakin sedikit. Tubuh nya kaku dan tegang, bisa Kyungsoo rasakan aura kemarahan yang kental dalam diri Jongin.

"Y..ya?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa Jesselyn Do?"

Kyungsoo menipiskan bibir tebalnya, lidahnya kaku. Dengan kesadaran yang dimilikinya Kyungsoo menutup pintu yang setengah terbuka itu dengan kekuatan penuh, ia tidak peduli jika daun pintu itu dapat merusak wajah tampan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang dibalas hal serupa oleh Jongin. Jongin menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup dengan menempatkan jari – jarinya terjepit diantara celah pintu.

"Kau tau perbandingan kekuatan kita bukan? Aku bisa saja mendorong pintu sialan ini dengan sekali hentak. Kau mencoba bermain denganku?"

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia tetap mendorong pintu itu untuk menutup tanpa mempedulikan beberapa jari Jongin memerah yang dibalas dengan dengusan sinis Jongin. Jongin mendorong pintu putih Kyungsoo dengan sekali hentakan. Kyungsoo terhentak seketika. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pantanya nyeri kala mencium tajam nya lantai dengan keras.

"Kau ingin aku mencari nya sendiri, atau kau yang memberi tahuku?"

"Kau bisu? Katakan sesuatu sialan!"

Kyungsoo tetap bergeming menatap nyalang Jongin "Dia.. dia muridku"

Jongin menyeringai "Murid yang mana? Aku sudah mencari data sekolah tidak pernah ditemukan siswa bernama Jesselyn Do baik sekolah cabang Busan atau Seoul"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar, dalam hati ia berteriak untuk berpikir, berpikir, pikirkan alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan temuanku kali ini." Jongin menghirup nafasnya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan "Jesselyn Do, atau mungkin bisa ku katakana Jesselyn Kim? Lahir 5 Januri 2 bulan ke depan berusia 4 tahun. Bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. jongin yang bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah.

"K….Kau menguntit?"

Jongin mendesah frustasi "Ya. Ya benar! Benar aku menguntit. Menurutmu aku harus diam saja ketika mengetahui kau memiliki anak cacat yang bahkan usia nya hampir menginjak 4 tahun?" Jongin terengah engah dengan nafsu, amarah dan perasaan kecewa yang mendominasi. Wajah tampan nya merah padam, barangkali Jongin menahan segala emosinya. "Ditambah fakta bahwa dia adalah… anaku"

Kyungsoo termenung dalam hati menyesali tindakan cerobohnya untuk setuju dipindahkan ke Seoul. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, "Kau mungkin berat menerima fakta bahwa anak kandung mu cacat. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, kau lihat? Selama 4 tahun aku bekerja sendiri dan Jessie tumbuh dengan baik" dalam hati Kyungsoo mengutuk jika saja ia kaya raya ia akan melakukan hal – hal yang lebih baik lagi, saat hendak meninggalkan Jongin ia merasakan kaki nya berat tertahan. Kyungsoo membelalakan mata nya melihat Jongin bersujud di depannya. Ia tidak tuli untuk menyadari Jongin menangis terisak.

"Hei, jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tangan Jongin pada kakinya, walau ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apakah kau mengalami morning sick?"

"Apakah dia menendang dengan keras?"

"Apakah ketika terlahir Jesselyn bisa melihat dan mendengar?"

"Apakah selama masa kehamilanmu kau mendapatkan banyak cibiran tetangga?"

"Apakah seseorang pernah menyakiti Jesselyn?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menhan kesedihannya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Jongin alami. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk dalam sedih, benaknya Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah lega Jesselyn tidak akan bangun hanya dengan keributan seperti ini.

"Ya Jongin. Aku tidak kuat." Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membunuh Jessie, karena hanya Jessie yang kupunya. Aku menggantungkan hidup ku untuk Jessie. Jessie adalah prioritasku" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya. Mengucapkan beribu kata maaf yang sebenarnya tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Terimakasih untuk melahirkannya ke dunia."

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menyadari, efek drama nya tadi malam barangkali menimbulkan kekacauan di sekolahnya, ternyata pemikirannya terbukti tidak benar. Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelas nya dengan aman, para siswa belajar dengan tenang, walau di selingi dengan beberapa teriakan siswa lainnya, guru lain nya masih menyapa nya dengan wajar, dan yang terpenting Kim Jongin masih tidak menampakan batang hidung nya di sekolah. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan argumentasi bantahan jika suatu waktu Jongin membuat kekacauan di sekolah, atau mencoba membujuknya dengan rayuan andalannya. Satu yang tidak Kyungsoo siapkan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika Jongin ingin mengambil Jessie dari nya. Jongin ayah biologisnya, ia tidak menyangkal itu. Hakim tidak akan menerima upacan Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo menceritakan masa lalu nya, yang pasti dengan tegas Jongin akan membalasnya seperti "aku bahkan tidak tahu kau hamil, ia tidak memberitahuku kehamilannya. Bukan kah itu kejam?" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri jika itu terjadi, tentu saja hak asuh anak akan jatuh secara paten pada Kim Jongin, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki uang yang banyak. Kyungsoo bisa dianggap kriminal, karena menjauhkannya dari ayah biologisnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya lelah, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kehidupannya beberapa tahun ini. Ia menjaga Jessie dengan hidup dan matinya. Kyungsoo melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk Jessie, Jesselyn dan Jesselyn Do. Tidak ada orang lain. Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecah kala ponsel nya bergetar. Menampilkan pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak disimpannya.

 **Pulang sekolah nanti, aku tunggu di daycare tempat Jessie biasa dititipkan. Sampai bertemu.**

 **Ayah Jesselyn Kim**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak melotot. Holy shit. Apa – apaan ini, bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahui segalanya? Ah yang benar saja, tentu saja karena Jongin kaya raya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berdoa semoga putrinya tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan manusia semodel Kim Jongin.

oOo

Kyungsoo menstabilkan nafasnya, begitu tiba di tempat penitipan anak. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa begitu bel pegawai berbunyi. Ia merutuki nasibnya karena memilih menggunakan heels dengan tinggi 5cm. kalau saja ia menggunakan flat shoes akan memudahkannya berlari.

Dari luar Kyungsoo bisa menemukan kejanggalan pada tempat ini, ini baru pukul 4 sore biasanya daycare akan dipenuhi para ibu muda yang menjemput anaknya. Kali ini tidak. Beberapa kendaraan pribadi terparkir diluar, namun tidak dengan pemiliknya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam, berbagai pikiran negative berdatangan seperti 'apa mungkin terjadi pencurian?' atau 'apa para anak di Sandera oleh orang – orang tidak bertanggung jawab?' Kyungsoo semakin melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat. Begitu membuka pintu, Kyungsoo tercengang betapa padatnya ruangan ini. Ruangan yang berisi berbagai kursi mungil dengan banyak bola dan mainan anak di dalam nya Nampak sesak oleh eksistensi para orang dewasa, bahkan anak mereka biarkan bermain dengan sendiri bahkan para pengasuh daycare pun berbondong – bondong ikut melingka bersama para ibu. Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya, para ibu muda yang membentuk suatu lingkaran melingkari seorang pria yang Nampak nya Kyungsoo kenali siapa pria itu. Kim Jongin, siapa lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, yang bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus sebal. Jongin memang tukang cari perhatian, kalau kalau Kyungsoo lupa. Jongin terlihat memangku Jesselyn dipangkuannya dengan Jesselyn memeluk Jongin. Pandangan ini sedikit banyak nya membuat Kyungsoo terharu. Ia tidak pernah Jesselyn memeluk orang senyaman itu memeluk orang lain selain dirinya. Berbagai pikiran berdatangan seperti 'Jongin terlihat menyesali perbuatannya', 'Jessie akan lebih terurus jika bersama Jongin'.

Samar – samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengarkan rayuan genit yang terlontar dari para wanita itu (Kyungsoo menolak menyebutnya ibu. Kelakuannya menelantarkan anak demi pria tidak mencerminkan sosok seorang ibu)

"Kau tau, kau Nampak seperti pria belum menikah"

"Ya, Soojung eonni benar. Kau terlihat seperti pengasuhnya"

"Tidakah kau berpikir untuk mencari ibu baru? Lihat istrimu saja bekerja dan menelantarkan anaknya yang memerlukan perawatan ekstra. Aku kira aku dapat menjadi sosok ibu yang kuat untuknya" sudah cukup. Kyungsoo tidak peduli Jongin akan tergoda atau tidak, melihat Jongin yang hanya membalas rayuan itu dengan senyuman, mnyimpulkan bahwa; Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kecil nya untuk mengambil Jessie.

 _Buaya darat. Kadal Impoten. Singa bercula._ Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk mengumpat. Walau dalam pikirannya ia menolak untuk peduli itu semua.

"Aah, sepertinya istriku sudah kembali. Kalau begitu aku permisi" Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan tetap memeluk Jessie dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo memberikannya tatapan menusuk, dengan segera ia merebut Jessie dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Jongin dengan patuh mengekori dibelakang

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, mengerang tertahan "Sialan, kenapa kau mengikuti k uterus?"

Jongin memberikannya tatapan menusuk "Inikah cara mu berbicara dengan atasanmu? Aku tidak menerima kau jika mengumpat dihadapan Jessie". Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan 'what the hell"

"Jangan kau pikir karena ada Jessie aku bisa menerima mu kembali"

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu kembali padaku. Kau begitu merindukanku Soo?"

"Ya! Enyahlah. Urusi peremuan genit tadi" Jongin terkekeh kecil dibuatnya "Astaga, kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpi mu pun akan tetap tidak"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah, sudah Jongin katakana jika Kyungsoo itu sangat keras kepala kuadrat?

"Baiklah. Setidaknya Jessie membutuhkan aku untuk berperan sebagai ayahnya"

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku telah menjadi ayah, ibu dan kakaknya selama hampir 4 tahun. Kembali lah pada kehidupanmu. Aku menjamin, aku dan Jessie tidak akan mengacaukan kehidupanmu"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, buku jarinya memutih dan giginya menggeram kesal "Bisakah kau tidak egois sekali saja? Kau bahkan menyembunyikannya selama hampir 4 tahun"

"Oh baiklah, katakana itu pada pria yang meninggalkannya setelah menidurninya tanpa pengaman" Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"Sialan kau! Aku mencarimu oke? Aku mencarimu ke apartemen lamamu. Pemilik apartemen bilang kau sudah pergi pada malam kelulusanmu. Aku mencari mu melalui Baekhyun yang sialannya tetap tutup mulut. Aku bersujud pun wanita ular itu tidak pernah bergeming sama sekali. Aku mencari mu bahkan kalu seperti hilang dari peradaban. Kau yang pergi dan pantaskah kau menyalahkanku seutuhnya? Aku bahkan memanipulasi data kampus dan mencari alamat kampong halaman mu, dan mereka bilang kau menjual rumahnya"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa belakangan ini ia jadi lebih cengeng. Kyungsoo terisak dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa menerima Jongin kembali, tidak dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Ibuku meninggal, aku menjual rumah untuk biaya persalinan Jessie"

"Aku butuh uang, biaya persalinan dan perawatan bayi premature sangat mahal.

Jongin menutup bibirnya rapat. Ia mengira ia akan menjadi korban yang dirugikan, sangat dirugikan. Beberapa fakta yang terkuak membuatnya tersadar, jika ia adalah orang terbrengsek yang pernah ada. Jongin tentu tidak melupakan fakta beberapa hari lalu ketika seorang pegawai nya di sekolah cabang Busan mengatakan "Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengambil cuti melahirkannya. Seminggu setelah melahirkan ia kembali mengajar dan bekerja pada beberapa rumah makan setelahnya"

Jongin mengelus tangan Kyungsoo menenangkan "Baiklah lupakan soal masa lalu. Aku ingin kita berdama untuk Jessie, aku tidak memerlukan balasanmu. Karena itu yang akan ku lakukan sebagai ayah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sepakat.

"Ku harap kau tidak menolak beberapa layanan yang aku berikan untuk Jessie di kemudian hari"

oOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari mengikuti Jongin yang membawa Jessie. Jongin berteriak kesetanan pada lorong suatu rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul "Selamatkan anaku, berapapun biaya nya selamatkan anaku."

"Tuan, kita membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya."

"Cari sialan. Cari saja, ku bilang berapapun harganya"

"Donor jantung tidak bisa sembarangan, kita memerlukan kecocockan diantara keduanya."

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya dengan pasrah. Bukan selama ini ia dan Kyungsoo diam saja, bahkan ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari jantung yang cocok dengan putrinya tapi tidak satupun cocok dengan Jessie. Jongin mendesah frustasi, tadi pagi Kyungsoo menghubungi nya mengatakan jika Jessie tidak terbangun dan bibirnya mulai membiru. Dengan tanpa perhitungan Jongin melesatkan mobilnya untuk menembus dinginnya udara Seoul, tanpa mantel dan tanpa menyentuh air kamar mandi.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, memegang bahu mungil Kyungsoo dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Soo, jangan benci aku please"

"Aku.. aku tidak membencimu" Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum samar.

"Berjanjilah padaku jika Jessie sembuh kau akan merubah marganya menjadi Kim?"

"Tapi kita tidak menikah"

"Pengacaraku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Baiklah, Kim Jesselyn. Aku akan melakukannya"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kala Jongin membawanya dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. jongin hanya mengenakan kaos putih lusuh dengan celana bokser diatas lutut, tetap tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan nya. "Kumohon biarkan aku memelukmu kali ini, ini yang terakhir aku janji"

Kyungsoo menaggukan kepala nya dalam dekapan Jongin, dalam diam ia merutuki kerja jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

2 hari kemudian Kyungsoo mendapatkan kabar gembira yang melebihi kabar kenaikan pangkat. Pada akhirnya Jessie menemukan donor jantung yang sesuai, bahkan Jessie juga mendapatkan donor mata yang sesuai juga. Pada hari itu Kyungsoo tidak henti – henti nya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan, pada akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

Kyungsoo memaksa dokter untuk dipertemukan dengan keluarga yang berbaik hati mendonorkan jantung dan matanya untuk putrinya, yang ditolak halus oleh pihak rumah sakit. "Pihak keluarga tidak ingin identitasnya terbongkar, kami akan menyampaikan rasa terimakasih anda"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jongin yang jawabannya nihil, bahkan nomor ponsel Jongin menjadi tidak aktif. Bahkan saat operasi selesai pun Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun, Kyungsoo terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan dimana Jongin pada pihak sekolah. Ini bisa menjadi skandal besar.

Pasca pemulihan operasi, kuasa hokum Jongin menemuinya perihal pergantian marga Jessie. Kyungsoo mendesis sebal, yang ia ingin temui itu Jongin bukan pengacaranya. Kuasa hukum Jongin sendiri mengatakan jika biasa rumah sakit, perawatan dan kehidupan Jessie akan ditanggung oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tentu saja menolak, ia berkukuh bisa menghidupi putrinya dengan layak. Sampai ketika pengacara Jongin mengatakan bahwa ayah kandung nya berkewajiban memberikan pelayanan untuk anak biologisnya Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Beliau sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

8 bulan berlalu dan Kim Jongin masih belum menampilkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan kekuasaan tertinggi sekolah pun terisi oleh orang lain yang Kyungsoo tidak mau tahu siapa itu. Jessie telah selesai melakukan perawatan operasi transplansi jantung dan operasi mata, saat ini sedang dalam masa perawatan. Bahkan selama 8 bulan ini pun Kyungsoo tidak menerima pesan singkat dari Jongin, dalam hati ia berjanji akan membenci Jongin seumur hidupnya.

.

Keadaan rumah sakit yang sepi, membantu Kyungsoo untuk membiasakan Jessie melihat benda – benda sekitar rumah sakit. Saat pertama kali Jessie membuka matanya pasca operasi mata, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya, sedikit banyak ia mensyukuri Jongin yang kaya raya. Nafasnya tercekat kala Jessie mengatakan "Appa"

 **Darah lebih kental daripada air** adalah peribahasa yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo kala itu. Beberapa bulan mengenal Jongin sebagai ayahnya tidak membuat Jessie melupakan Jongin yang menghilang tanpa kabar.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan mengucap kata 'masuk' seseorang membuka pintu rumah sakit bercat putih itu. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendapati istri pemilik yayasan tempat nya bekerja yang berarti ibu Kim Jongin mendatangi nya.

"Kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, benar?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo meneliti wajah nyonya kim sebagian besar menyerupai pahatan sempurna Kim Jongin. dapat Kyungsoo lihat nyonya Kim sedikit terisak dengan air mata yang siap terjatuh kapan saja.

"Apakah ini cucuku? Jesselyn Kim cucuku?"

Sekali lagi, hanya anggukan ringan yang dapat Kyungsoo berikan. Nyonya Kim mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Jessie dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit "Anak nakal itu selalu merepotkanku. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui ini 3 hari yang lalu"

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mendesis sebal, Kim Jongin memang pengecut.

"Dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mematahkan leher Jongin jika bertemu nanti.

Nyonya Kim menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa "Ia meninggal 8 bulan lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu ia kritis dan meninggal 2 hari kemudian."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya tidak percaya, matanya membulat sebesar yang ia bisa lakukan. "Apa? Pengacara Song bilang Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis" Suara Kyungsoo tercekat menahan tangis.

Nyonya kim menggeleng lemah "Belakangan aku baru mengetahui jika Jongin sengaja menabrakan dirinya pada pembatas jalan. Dan, ia menulis wasiat untuk mendonorkan oragan jantungnya dan kedua bola mata nya untuk seseorang bernama Jesselyn Kim. Dia bahkan mengalihkan saham dan warisan atas nama Kim Jongin menjadi Jesselyn Kim"

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan patah hati untuk yang kedua kali nya pada orang yang sama. Setelah nyonya Kim berbaik hati menunggu Jessie dirumah sakit, supir keluarga mengantarkannya pada tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Disana tertulis Kim Jongin. abu nya ditempatkan berdampingan duantara keluarga besar Kim lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kim Jongin yang bodoh, Kim Jongin yang tolol. Kim Jongin yang tampan. Kim Jongin yang brengsek.

"Kau manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada"

"Kau tidak pernah menpati janjimu"

"Kau bilang kita akan menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk Jessie"

"Kau manusia sialan"

Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo menyesal tidak pernah mengucap "You jerk, but I love you. Still"

END

Tamat ya, karena Kyungsoo ga bisa pakai edo tensei huahahaha.

Terimakasih untuk yang ngikutin ini, jangan marah kalau hasil nya gak banget, gak ngefeel, hahaha. Terimakasih banyaaak. /Ciumcium


End file.
